Crossing path
by RedSnow1
Summary: "Je t'en prie, ne part pas. J'ai…J'ai besoin de toi. De nous… Ensemble, on peut y arriver. On peut essayer de reconstruire un avenir, on peut essayer d'être heureuse… Moi, j'y crois. Je crois en notre amour… " "Je suis désolée… " OS SwanQueen -


**Hey people !**

**Me voila de retour avec un nouvel OS SwanQueen bien drama, qui j'espere vous plaira.**

**Je remercie ma bêta, CBwritter, pour tes conseils, tes avis, que ferais je sans toi? Probablement rien.**

**Je souhaiterais aussi vous remercier, vous lecteur, merci a ceux qui commentent, suivent et fav ma fiction Bring Me To Life, vous z'êtes parfait! Merci a vous aussi, qui avez cliqué sur cet OS !**

**Bon, assez de paroles, place maintenant a l'histoire...**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>OS: Crossing path<strong>

_**« Le bonheur se heurte souvent a une porte qui est fermée en nous**_**" Jacques Salomé**

* * *

><p><em>« Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça, Emma… Je n'en peux plus… »<em>

_« Parce que tu crois que c'est facile pour moi aussi ? Tu crois que, parce que je cache ma peine, cela veut dire que je ne ressens rien ? Je suis aussi dévastée que toi, Gina. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir le cœur brisé… Mais… tu sais, la seule chose a laquelle je peux encore me raccrocher, c'est toi… Et si tu t'en vas… Regina, si tu t'en vas, je serais perdue…»_

_« … »_

_« Je t'en prie, ne part pas. J'ai…J'ai besoin de toi. De nous… Ensemble, on peut y arriver. On peut essayer de reconstruire un avenir, on peut essayer d'être heureuse… Moi, j'y crois. Je crois en notre amour… »_

_« Je suis désolée… Mais c'est trop dur… »_

_« Non, ne dit pas ça… »_

_« Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que cela fait ! Tu ne comprendras jamais ! Et si tu m'aimais vraiment, comme tu le disais, tu n'aurais pas essayé de me retenir, alors que c'est toi qui me fais souffrir… »_

_« … »_

_« Au revoir, Miss Swan… »_

* * *

><p>La douceur des draps de soie sur sa peau.<p>

L'odeur de l'oreiller, un mélange de pomme et de cannelle.

La sensation des premiers rayons du soleil sur son visage encore endormi.

Les vibrations de son téléphone portable sur sa table de chevet.

L'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques secondes a peines.

Elle soupire.

Tend la main.

Décroche.

_« Regina, c'est moi, Emma… »_

Elle appuie immédiatement sur le bouton rouge, sans même lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer, sans même lui laisser le temps de dire plus que ces quatre mots. Ses doigts se resserrent un peu plus sur l'appareil qui vibre a nouveau. Elle aimerait le jeter contre le mur, qu'il se taise à jamais.

Les vibrations se calment.

Le silence est de plomb.

Puis, un message s'affiche à l'écran.

**Vous avez un nouveau message vocal**

Regina éteint son téléphone.

Ferme les yeux.

Une larme roule lentement sur sa joue, suivis par une autre, puis encore une autre.

Elle plonge son visage dans l'oreiller, l'oreiller qui sent encore son shampoing, qui sent encore l'odeur de sa peau.

Un sanglot s'échappe de sa gorge.

Dehors, la pluie tombe.

* * *

><p><em>Regina, c'est moi, Emma. Je… Je suis désolée de t'appeler si tôt mais… enfin, je voulais juste te dire… voilà, j'ai décidé de quitter la ville. Je sais que c'est un peu précipité comme départ, mais c'est mieux ainsi tu ne crois pas ?...Pour toi, comme pour moi. A quoi bon rester ici si ce n'est pas à tes côtés ? … Enfin, voilà, c'est décidé…Bon, bien sur, je continuerais a voir Henry, et mes parents mais… c'est juste que te croiser dans la rue, te voir chaque jour tout en sachant que… que je ne pourrais plus poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes, ou te tenir dans mes bras… c'est trop douloureux….<em>

_Il fallait que je te le dise. Je m'en vais. C'est ce que tu avais toujours voulu non ? Que je parte de ta vie, pour que tu vivre tranquillement avec notre fils ?... Mais… promet moi juste… que tu appelleras si jamais quelque chose ne va pas. Quoi que ce soit. Et non, ne lève pas les yeux au ciel, Regina Mills. Promet le moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande… Et n'oublie pas que je t'aime. Je t'aime… Ne l'oublie jamais…Je… suis désolée._

**Bip, bip, bip**

* * *

><p>Elle l'avait retrouvé, glissé entre deux pantalons. Un petit bout de papier chiffonné sur lequel son nom était écrit avec délicatesse. Un petit bout de papier, qu'elle retournait entre ses doigts, caressant sa surface douce sans pour autant oser le déplier.<p>

Sans oser lire ce qu'il contenait. Sans oser le reposer non plus.

Son cœur se serra.

Elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle ne devait pas.

Regina soupira profondément, serrant contre son cœur la feuille froissée, puis se leva, et d'un pas lent, elle se dirigea vers son armoire. Elle en sortit une grande boite, la posa sur le lit, et l'ouvrit.

Presque a regret, elle déposa la feuille sur le dessus d'une veste en cuir rouge.

Essaya de ne pas laisser ses yeux traîner trop longtemps sur l'intérieur de la boite.

La referma.

Les souvenirs se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois plongés dans le noir.

* * *

><p><strong>Regina,<strong>

**Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser. Cela hante mes nuits. Lui, son visage, ses yeux. J'aimerais tellement… je voudrais juste… le voir. Une dernière fois…**

**Je suis désolée. Désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir, désolée d'avoir tout gâché. C'est de ma faute. Pardonne moi.**

**Je t'aime. Encore, toujours.**

**Emma**

* * *

><p>Elle aimerait juste pouvoir dormir, fermer les yeux, oublier. Oublier ce visage, ce visage qui hante ses rêves, oublier que son cœur est brisé.<p>

Elle aimerait juste cesser d'y penser, mais elle ne peut pas. Elle n'y arrive pas.

Le visage est la. Dans son esprit. Elle le voit, il a l'air si vrai. Il lui suffirait de tendre la main, oui, elle pourrait presque le toucher, ce visage chiffonné.

Regina soupire. Il est plus de minuit. C'est aujourd'hui, le lendemain dont elle se souciait encore la veille. C'est aujourd'hui, et elle n'arrive pas à y croire.

A croire que cela fait déjà un an.

Elle s'en souvient comme si c'était hier. La douleur est toujours aussi vive.

Doucement, elle repousse les couvertures, et d'un pas lent et léger, elle descend les escaliers tout en veillant à ne pas réveiller Henry. Elle ne veut pas qu'il s'inquiète pour elle.

La brunette prends les clés, et ouvre la porte. Elle ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'elle fait, mais elle en a besoin. Elle a besoin de prendre l'air, de réfléchir.

Une bourrasque de vent frais vient secouer ses cheveux. Elle frisonne. Mais elle n'en a que faire. Elle se sent vivante. Elle est vivante.

Replis ses bras contre son corps.

Elle avance pied nu dans l'herbe, les brindilles caressent sa peau. Comme quand elle était petite, insouciante, et que rien ne semblait pouvoir ébranler son bonheur.

Regina relève les yeux. Au dessus d'elle, il y a des étoiles. Des milliers d'étoiles qui veillent sur elle, brillant de mille feux. Elle aime bien se dire que parmi ses étoiles, il y a sûrement sa mère et son père, et peut être même Daniel. Et lui, aussi.

Elle sourit, s'allonge sur la pelouse verdoyante.

La jeune femme n'a pas froid, ni faim, ni même sommeil.

Elle est bien, juste là, elle pense a lui, a elle, a eux.

Elle pense à Emma aussi.

Elle se demande ce qu'elle fait, si elle va bien.

Et si elle aussi regarde les étoiles.

* * *

><p><strong>Nouveau message<strong>

**Emma Swan (4h45) :** _Regina, s'il te plait. Dit moi quelque chose. N'importe quoi. J'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix, de savoir que tu vas bien. S'il te plait._

* * *

><p>Elle ne se souvenait même plus qu'elle l'avait encore en sa possession. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le retrouver parmi ses vieux dossiers, pensant qu'Emma l'aurait emmené avec elle.<p>

Regina se souvenait de ce que cette vieille pochette représentait pour la blondinette. Cette vieille pochette usée, cornée, délavée qu'elle prenait toujours avec elle, tel un talisman.

D'un geste doux, hésitant, elle détacha les élastiques qui la maintenait fermée et sortit doucement la pile de feuille qui y était entreposée.

Un sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres. Elle se souvint du jour ou son amante lui avait montré pour la première fois tous ces dessins. Ce jour, ou, assise sur le bord de leur lit, elle lui avait tout dit. Tout raconté dans les moindres détails. Elle se souvenait de ses yeux brillant de larmes, de ses cheveux coiffés machinalement en une queue de cheval, de ses doigts qui retraçaient les lignes de fusin. Elle se souvenait de sa voix qui tremblait, de son rire cristallin qui résonnait dans la chambre.

Une partie de la vie d'Emma Swan se trouvait sur ses feuilles. Les grands moments de sa vie, ses peurs, inquiétudes, sentiments.

La brunette commença a tourner une a une les fragiles feuilles de papier, son sourire s'agrandissant a mesure que les images défilaient.

Il y avait des appartements, des visages, connus ou inconnus.

Il y avait le portrait d'un homme, jeune, charmant. Un nom. Neal.

Et puis, le portrait d'un bébé. Un bébé aux yeux brillaient et au visage chiffonné.

Il y avait des attrapes rêves, et un petit chat des rues.

Il y avait une femme au regard noir, profond, aux lèvres pincées et aux cheveux bruns. Elle portait une robe. C'était elle. Elle se reconnaissait.

Il y avait beaucoup de portraits, les uns plus réalistes que les autres.

Maintenant, la femme était allongée sur un lit, enveloppée dans les couvertures, sa tête reposant gracieusement sur l'oreiller. Quelques mèches tombaient sur son visage endormi, sa main était posée sur le haut de son crâne.

Regina sourit. Elle se souvenait aussi de ce matin là, quand elle s'était réveillée pour la première fois a ses côtés. Quand elle avait vu ce regard posé sur elle.

Elle s'était dit que c'était tout ce qu'elle désirait. Se réveiller chaque jour dans ses bras.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, larmes qu'elle essuya d'un revers de la main.

Le dessin suivant représentait Henry, dans toute la beauté de sa jeunesse, assis sur une balançoire, le livre posé sur ses genoux. Il avait ce regard, ce même regard qu'il avait a chaque fois qu'il avait quelque chose en tête. Les mêmes cheveux châtains en bataille. Le même sourire.

Ce dessin, c'était lui.

La brunette effleura doucement le visage imprimé sur le papier.

Puis, elle tourna la page.

S'arrêta.

Son cœur se brisa.

Encore une fois.

Sur cette page, il n'y avait pas de dessin.

Il y avait juste un mot.

Un nom.

Son nom.

Timéo.

Regina referma vivement le classeur et le repoussa loin d'elle, loin de sa vue.

Elle plongea son visage dans ses mains pour cacher les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues.

* * *

><p><em>« C'est a propos de Timéo n'est ce pas ? »<em>

_« … »_

_« Pourquoi ne me réponds tu pas ? Pourquoi fais-tu comme si je n'existais pas à tes yeux ? Parle moi ! Dit quelque chose. Je sais… Je sais que tu m'en veux mais… Je voudrais juste… que tout redevienne comme avant. Qu'on soit heureuse a nouveau… »_

_« Rien ne sera jamais comme avant… »_

_« Je sais. Mais je t'en prie, cesse de me repousser… Je suis désolée, Regina. Je suis tellement… désolée…»_

_« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça Emma ? »_

* * *

><p><em>« Bonjour Regina ! »<em>

La brunette releva les yeux de son dossier juste a temps pour voir une tornade dorée l'assaillir. Elle sentit la pression d'un corps contre le sien, l'odeur de ses cheveux, de son parfum.

Une odeur de vanille, étrangement enfantine, douce et sucrée.

La brunette se crispa sous le contact physique. Elle n'avait plus vraiment l'habitude.

_« Kathrine ? »_

Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas vu son visage, depuis qu'elle et Emma étaient ensemble a vrai dire. De plus, il y avait eu des rumeurs, à l'époque, comme quoi, elle et son amant Frederik avaient quittés la ville. Elle fut donc surprise de la revoir, surprise mais pas désagréablement. Même si c'était une autre blondinette qu'elle aurait préféré serrer dans ses bras. Même si elle préférait l'odeur épicée de la cannelle.

Elle invita poliment la fille de Midas à s'asseoir sur le sofa de son bureau pendant qu'elle annonçait à sa nouvelle stagiaire qu'elle souhaitait ne pas être dérangée. Elle se retourna. Deux pupilles azurs étaient fixés sur elle. Sur son visage.

Sur son visage marqué par la tristesse.

Regina secoua la tête, gênée, puis vint s'asseoir en face de la princesse qui était déjà gracieusement posée, jambes croisées.

_« Vous avez l'air fatiguée, Regina. » _Commença doucement Kathrine.

Elle ne savait pas. Elle n'était pas au courant de tout ce qu'elle avait du subir. De toute cette peine, cette détresse qu'elle gardait hermétiquement enfermée au fond de son cœur.

Elle ignorait que chaque nuit, elle voyait son visage et se réveillait en larmes.

Elle ignorait toute l'histoire.

_« Ce n'est pas toujours facile entre la mairie et Henry… » _Répondit-elle évasivement.

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence, moment pendant lequel elle en profita pour étudier les traits de celle qui fut son amie, autrefois. Elle semblait reposée, heureuse. Il y avait cette étincelle dans ses yeux, et ce sourire… Le même sourire qu'elle avait vu de si nombreuses fois sur le visage de Snow. Ses cheveux étaient dorés, et son être entier étincelait de joie et de bonne humeur. Elle portait une simple robe bleue, mais rien à l'instant ne semblait pouvoir lui aller mieux. Elle était ravissante.

_« Tu as bonne mine » _Ajouta doucement la brunette, presque avec tendresse.

Le sourire s'élargit.

_« Merci ! L'air de la campagne nous a vraiment fait du bien. Mais c'est bon aussi de retrouver Storybrooke ! »_

_« Ainsi, vous êtes de retour ? »_

L'idée n'était pas repoussante au fond. Regina n'avait pas beaucoup d'ami, ni même personne a qui parler maintenant qu'Emma était… partie. Elle soupira.

Emma était partie parce qu'elle ne lui avait pas laissé d'autre choix.

Elle était la seule responsable de son départ.

_« Oui ! Je voulais vous l'annoncer en personne. Aussi… je voulais vous demander quelque chose ? »_

Regina releva les yeux vers la jeune femme, l'invitant à continuer. La blondinette lui sourit, puis se mordilla doucement les lèvres, comme si elle était à la recherche de mots.

_« Fred et moi avons décidé de nous marier…» _Commença la blonde, excitée par l'idée même de se retrouver unie a jamais avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

_« Félicitations »_

C'était sincère. Elle était vraiment heureuse pour eux. Mais les mots ne franchirent pas ses lèvres de la manière dont elle l'avait imaginé.

_« Nous voudrions vous inviter, vous et Henry a la célébration… »_

La mairesse fut touchée. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait à Kathrine, celle-ci tenait toujours a elle, pour une raison qui lui était encore inconnue. Peut être était-ce parce que leur chemin s'était croisé alors qu'elles étaient toute les deux perdues…

Et son bonheur… Son bonheur la rendait heureuse elle aussi, quelque part. Elle avait vu la jeune femme dans la période la plus difficile de sa vie. Savoir qu'elle avait réussit à remonter, à reprendre sa vie en main, c'était rassurant.

Peut être bien qu'elle aussi, un jour, réussirait.

Mais il n'en était pas encore question.

Aujourd'hui, un rayon de soleil avait percé les nuages qui planaient au dessus de sa tête.

* * *

><p><em>« Maman ? »<em>

_« Oui, Henry ? »_

_« Pourquoi est-ce que 'Ma est partie ? »_

_« … »_

_« Tu peux me le dire, tu sais. Je ne suis plus un bébé. Je peux comprendre… »_

_« … Je sais mon ange, je sais… »_

_« Maman, pourquoi tu pleures ? »_

_« C'est rien, Henry, je suis fatiguée… »_

_« Tu n'as pas à faire semblant, à faire comme si tout allait bien. Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Je le vois. Je te connais que trop bien maman. Mais s'il te plait. Cesse de me cacher la vérité… »_

_« … Emma et moi… Nous… Nous nous sommes disputées… et je lui ai demandé de partir. »_

_« Mais tu l'aimes ! C'est tout ce qui importe non ? Elle va revenir.»_

_« Non, mon ange. Emma ne reviendra pas. »_

* * *

><p>Elle replaça le nœud papillon, lissa tendrement la chemise du garçon devenu grand. Ses mains ébouriffèrent les cheveux du petit homme pour leur donner un peu de volume.<p>

_« Mamaannnn… » _Grogna Henry.

Regina sourit. Elle savait qu'il détestait quand elle faisait cela. Tout petit déjà, il boudait a chaque fois qu'elle touchait a ses cheveux. La mairesse recula d'un pas pour admirer son petit prince. Agé de 16 ans maintenant, il avait tellement grandit, sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Son visage avait mûrit, mais il avait toujours ce même regard. Ce regard rempli de rêves, de gentillesse et de bonté.

_« Tu es parfait » _Lui dit-elle tendrement, tout en déposant ses lèvres sur le haut de son crâne.

C'était vrai. Son costume lui donnait un air d'adulte mais dans son cœur, il restait et resterait toujours ce petit bébé qu'elle pouvait tenir dans ses bras.

Il lui sourit. C'était sa façon de lui dire merci. Le cœur de la brunette se brisa.

Ce sourire… timide et franc… C'était Emma. Emma qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis presque deux ans. Emma qui restait toujours au fond de son cœur.

Une vague de tristesse balaya la joie dans les yeux noisette de Regina.

Elle lui manquait tellement. Plus qu'elle n'osait se l'avouer.

Elle sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne. La chaleur de sa paume.

_« Il faut y aller… On va être en retard. »_

Les invités étaient déjà installés lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur de l'église. La mère et le fils s'assirent cote à cote sur un des derniers bancs libres. Main dans la main, épaule contre épaule.

Regina lissa nerveusement sa robe rouge. Le dernier mariage auquel elle avait assisté était celui de Snow et de Charming… Et elle avait tout gaché.

Mais cette fois ci, c'était différent. Elle n'était pas la en ennemi mais en amie.

_« Tu es très belle comme ça… » _Murmura Henry.

Et ce fut suffisant. Ses muscles se détendirent, elle relâcha l'air qu'elle avait maintenu prisonnier dans ses poumons. Il pencha la tête jusqu'à ce que leur front se touchent, puis effectua une pression douce. Elle sourit. Elle était heureuse qu'il soit a ses cotés.

L'orgue se mit à jouer. Ils se levèrent et regardèrent une Kathrine resplendissante se rendre à l'hôtel, au coté de son père, le roi Midas.

Elle portait une longue robe blanche, ainsi qu'un voile, attachée à ses cheveux d'or qui formaient un chignon. Derrière, deux petites filles se disputaient pour savoir laquelle des deux porteraient la traîne.

La brunette adressa un sourire d'encouragement à la future mariée lorsque leur regard se croisèrent. Celle-ci lui répondit par un hochement de tête. Elle la remerciait d'être venue.

Mais ce n'était pas Kathrine que Regina voyait.

Elle voyait Emma.

Emma qui se dirigeait lentement vers l'autel où elle l'attendrait, essayant de cacher les larmes qu'elle n'aurait pas pu retenir.

Emma, ravissante, qui prendrait sa main et lui dirait « Je le veux »

Elle secoua la tête. La blondinette était partie. C'était mieux ainsi.

Regina reporta ses yeux sur la cérémonie à laquelle tout les habitants de Storybrooke semblaient avoir été conviés. Son regard examinait la foule, leur sourire, et les larmes qui roulaient sur leur joue lorsque les vœux furent prononcés. Elle ne pleura pas.

Elle avait trop pleuré. Elle se contenta de sourire. Sourire a cette fin heureuse qui leur était offerte. Cette fin heureuse qui lui avait été refusée.

Henry essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue, puis lança un regard en sa direction afin de vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas aperçu son moment de faiblesse.

Comme Emma, il avait prit l'habitude de ne pas montrer ses émotions.

Comme Emma. Il était exactement comme elle.

Borné, agaçant parfois, mais profondément gentil. Et adorable aussi.

Sa main se resserra autour de la sienne.

Les carillons se mirent à sonner joyeusement. Les mariés se retirèrent lentement vers la sortie de l'église ou les attendaient un magnifique carrosse.

Les invités lui suivaient. Tous, sauf Regina qui resta assise seule quelques instant.

Elle plongea son visage entre ses mains et ferma les yeux.

Elle pensait a lui. A elle.

Elle se demandait si elle allait bien. Si elle était avec quelqu'un.

Peut être qu'elle aussi, quelque part dans le monde, venait de descendre l'allée au bras d'un charmant monsieur qui serait son mari.

Peut être même qu'elle était heureuse.

Sans elle.

Elle soupira. Une nouvelle fois.

Il était temps d'y aller. Henry devait l'attendre dehors. Doucement, elle rouvrit les yeux et commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

Et c'est alors qu'elle la vit, adossée contre le dernier pilier de l'église.

Elle, dans une robe bleu pale, plus belle que jamais.

_« Emma ? »_

* * *

><p>Elles se regardent en silence, sans bouger, toute deux voulant faire le premier pas, toute deux trop peureuse pour oser mettre un pied devant l'autre. Leur regards s'accrochent, des larmes se forment, des excusent s'échangent. Sans un mot. Sans un son.<p>

Et puis.

Et puis la brunette tombe dans les bras de la blonde, et c'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté, comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance, mais c'était suffisant. Leur deux corps liés, leur deux cœur battant à l'unisson, leurs mains qui se touchent, s'explorent, c'est tout ce dont elles avaient besoin. Regina plonge son nez dans le cou d'Emma, sens l'odeur de cannelle emplir ses narines, sens sa peau contre son nez et soupire.

Ses mains son perdus dans les cheveux d'ors. Celle de la blondinette caressent son dos.

C'est a peine si elle remarque les larmes qui roulent sur son visage.

_« Emma »_ Soupire t-elle, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Une main vient relever son menton, l'obligeant a faire face a celle qu'elle avait essayé d'éviter pendant toute ces années. Elle voit de la tendresse, de l'amour, du chagrin.

Elle voit des yeux remplis de larmes. Elle le voit, lui, son visage.

La brunette détourne le regard. Son cœur se serre. Elle n'a pas oublié. Elle n'oubliera jamais.

_« Regina… » _Elle murmure, doucement a son oreille. _« Ne me fuis plus… Regarde moi… »_

Elle entend sa voix. La même voix qui lui disait « Je t'aime » quelques années plus tôt, douce, tendre, chaude. Elle relève doucement les yeux et plonge son regard dans celui jade de la femme qu'elle aime.

_« Viens avec moi… » _Souffle t-elle avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Un baiser doux, chaste, mais rempli de promesses, d'espoir… d'amour.

_« Où allons nous ? »_

_« On rentre à la maison. »_

* * *

><p>Elle était en pleine réunion quand son téléphone s'était mit à sonner.<p>

Elle l'avait ignoré, d'abord. C'était un meeting important qui n'avait lieu qu'une fois par an, et le maire se devait d'être présente. Elle avait essayé de reporter ses yeux sur les statistiques visiblement en baisse portant sur la criminalité de Storybrooke, elle avait vraiment essayé.

Mais le téléphone avait continué de vibrer. Encore et encore.

Un numéro non enregistré, mais qui pourtant ne lui était pas inconnu… Elle ne voyait plus que cela : les dix chiffres d'un indicatif qui s'affichait encore et encore sur son écran.

Elle s'était donc éclipsée quelques instant pour prendre l'appel, elle n'en avait que pour quelque minutes après tout, rien de plus n'est ce pas ?

_« Regina Mills »_

_« Regina ! C'est… » _On entendit des voix pressantes derrière. _« C'est Snow. »_

Les sourcils de la brunette se froncèrent, son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite. Snow ne l'appellerait pas pour n'importe quoi. Quelque chose s'était produit. Quelque chose de grave.

Derrière la respiration haletante de son ancienne ennemie, elle entendait des pleurs, des voix.

_« Que se passe t-il ? »_

Elle pensait à Henry. A Emma. A Charming. A toute les personnes qui constituaient sa famille, toute les personnes qui, malgré le passé, étaient partie intégrante de sa vie. Toute ses personnes qui l'avaient changé, et fait d'elle la personne qu'elle était maintenant.

Elle pensait a eux, et elle avait peur. Peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose a l'un d'entre eux.

_« C'est Emma. Elle est tombée dans les escaliers… »_

Son cœur s'arrêta. La terre se mit à tourner autour d'elle, tandis que le monde s'effondrait.

Elle la revoyait, le matin même, souriante, ses yeux remplis de joie et de bonheur.

Elle portait une petite robe qui dessinait les formes de son ventre arrondi. Son ventre dans lequel grandissait l'enfant tant attendu.

Elle se souvenait avoir sentit le bébé bouger quand elles s'étaient embrassées, de s'être demandé s'il se sentait désiré et aimé.

Emma était tombée. Emma avec le bébé.

_« J'arrive »_

* * *

><p><em>« Je suis désolée… » <em>

_« Moi aussi, je te dois des excuses… »_

_« Non, laisse moi finir. Je suis désolée. J'ai été incroyablement égoïste, injuste envers toi. C'est juste… c'est juste que je ne pouvais pas te regarder sans penser a lui, sans me souvenir. Je le vois, Emma, dans tes yeux. Je le vois, il était si beau. Et je ne pouvais pas le supporter… Pardonne moi. J'ai t'ai laissé penser que c'était de ta faute, alors que personne n'est responsable de ce qui est arrivé. Je t'ai abandonnée quand tu avais toi aussi besoin de moi._

_J'étais tellement en colère, tellement… »_

_« Brisée ? »_

_« Je suis désolée Emma. Désolée de ne pas avoir été a la hauteur. Désolée pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Mais je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Et je ne cesserais jamais… »_

_« Tu m'as manqué, tu sais ? »_

_« Je sais. Mais je suis là maintenant. Et je le resterais. Je ne te laisserais plus partir. »_

_« Tu me le promet ? »_

_« Je te le promet, Emma Swan »_

* * *

><p>Il y avait des cris.<p>

Des pleurs.

Des excuses.

Des mensonges.

Deux mains serrée l'une contre l'autre.

Il y avait le regard désolé des infirmiers.

Les sanglots effrénés d'Emma, et son visage rougit par les larmes sans cesse renouvelées.

Une odeur acre de sang, de colère, de peine.

Et des draps bleus.

_« Non… »_

Le gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres rouges sans qu'elle ne prit la peine de le retenir.

Le monde s'effondrait. Tout ses espoirs, tout ses rêves, il ne restait plus rien, rien de plus que les ruines d'un cœur brisé, d'un avenir démoli.

Regina sentit la main lâcher la sienne. La chaleur réconfortante s'envoler, son bonheur s'enfuir.

Elle ne fit rien pour le rattraper. Elle n'avait plus la force de se battre.

Ses yeux restaient fixé sur le paquet immobile, silencieux, enroulé dans des draps bleus.

Fixé sur lui.

_« Je vous en prie… Non… » _Sanglotait Emma.

Elle était couverte de sueur, de larmes, de peine. Couverte par une espèce de blouse d'hôpital d'un bleu électrique.

Elle criait, cherchait a se lever en vain, retombait lourdement sur la table, épuisée, brisée.

La brunette voulait qu'elle arrête. Elle ne voulait plus voir son visage si triste, ses yeux vides. Elle étouffait. Il n'y avait plus d'air, son cœur battait martelait contre sa poitrine. Elle ne respirait plus. Elle avait l'impression d'être morte. Mais elle était toujours en vie. Elle souffrait.

C'était pire que n'importe quelle torture. Pire que ce que lui avait infligés Greg et Tamara, Pire que de voir Daniel mourir devant ses yeux.

_« Mon bébé … »_

_Leur _bébé. Leur enfant. Leur tout. Cette petite chose qu'elles avaient chérit dès le premier jour, qu'elles avaient attendu avec impatience. Ce minuscule petit être qu'elles ne verraient jamais faire ses premiers pas, ni dire ses premiers mots.

Une larme roula lentement sur la joue de la mairesse.

Elles avaient tout prévu pour lui. Une chambre aménagée, un berceau rempli de peluches, un petit bac a sable au fond du jardin.

_« Je suis désolé… » _Murmura doucement le médecin.

Il remit doucement le paquet dans les bras de Regina. Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Sans qu'elle ne puisse refuser.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur son visage. Sur ses yeux fermés. Sur sa petite bouche. Sur son petit nez. Sur ce visage figé a jamais. Sur cette peau fripée.

Il était si beau. Si parfait. Mais il ne bougeait pas. Ne pleurait pas. Il était mort.

.Les bras de Regina se resserrèrent autour du paquet, sa petite tête reposait sur sa poitrine. Sa petite tête fragile et encore toute neuve. Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher, elle ne voulait pas qu'Emma le voie.

Parce qu'elle savait que cela ne lui ferait que plus de mal. Qu'elle ne pourrait pas être assez forte pour elles deux.

Elle déposa doucement l'enfant immobile dans les bras de celle qui l'avait porté pendant sept mois et deux semaines. La blondinette posa elle aussi son regard sur son visage angevin.

Un sanglot déchira l'atmosphère, un cri de détresse, un appel au secours.

La brunette tomba a genoux, presque gracieusement, telle une poupée de chiffon. C'était trop.

_« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Mon Timéo… »_

* * *

><p><em>« 'Ma ? » <em>

Emma se retourna, Emma dont la main tenait celle de Regina, pour faire face à un fils dont elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis quelques semaines, quelques mois.

Un fils qui ne cessait de grandir. Il était presque un homme maintenant. Il était beau, parfait.

Il la regardait, les regardait, fixait leurs deux mains liés sans comprendre. Il était trop ébahit pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il était heureux.

_« 'Ma, c'est toi ! »_

Il se jeta aux bras de la blondinette qu'il dépassait maintenant, manquant de faire tomber la jeune femme, prise au dépourvue. Ses bras serraient le corps de l'adolescent contre le sien, caressait son dos, ses cheveux. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Lui, son regard, son sourire.

Lui, leur fils, qui a cause de ses examens, n'avait pas pu venir lui rendre visite depuis longtemps. Emma sourit.

Regina sourit.

Le soleil éclairait leur visage heureux, réchauffait leur peau.

_« Surprise ? » _Murmura doucement la sauveuse, souriante de toutes ses dents.

Le petit brun se recula lentement, puis, d'un geste doux, il attrapa la main de la brunette restée en retrait, et de l'autre tint celle de son autre mère, se retrouvant ainsi au milieu des deux, comme il l'avait été de si nombreuses fois dans le passé. Quand elles se battaient pour lui, se battaient jusqu'au bout pour savoir laquelle des deux était sa vraie mère.

Sans se rendre compte qu'elles avaient toute les deux une place dans sa vie, dans son cœur.

Sans se rendre compte que ce qu'ils formaient, c'était une famille.

_« Emma ? »_

Deux voix a l'unisson, deux voix qu'elles n'avaient jamais oubliées.

Le couple s'approcha, les larmes aux yeux, les mains liés, la gorge nouée.

_« Maman ? Papa ? »_

Emma lâcha la main du petit garçon pour avancer à grand pas vers la reine Blanche neige et son prince, qui ouvrirent les bras pour accueillir leur fille perdue mais retrouvée.

Leur petite fille qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis si longtemps, se contentant d'entendre sa voix par le biais du téléphone, ou bien a travers les long emails qu'ils avaient l'habitude de s'envoyer. La blondinette n'avait pu se résoudre à revenir a Storybrooke. La sauveuse était enfin de retour.

Deux ans s'étaient écoulés, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle était là, elle était revenue.

La princesse vint se blottir dans les bras de la femme qui l'avait mise au monde, devant les yeux remplis d'émotions de la mairesse.

Elle regarda la petite famille réunie, le bonheur qu'elle pouvait lire sur le visage de David, de Snow, d'Emma.

_« Je te l'avais dit. Je savais qu'elle reviendrait. »_

Regina se retourna vers son fils, son fils qui arborait un air fier et un sourire angevin.

Elle ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'il avait raison.

* * *

><p><em>« Un discours ! Un discours ! »<em>

La mariée, avec la grâce et la beauté qui lui était naturelle, s'approcha doucement de l'estrade, soulevant sa belle robe pour franchir les quelques marches, puis attrapa le microphone.

Son regard balaya l'audience, un sourire se peint sur ses lèvres rosées.

_« Bon, et bien… Nous y voilà. La fameuse épreuve du discours… » _Elle était nerveuse, se balançait sans cesse sur ses pieds. _« Pour commencer, j'aimerais vous remercier, vous tous ici présent, d'avoir accepté de venir en ce jour si spécial… Le plus beau de ma vie, sûrement. Je voulais le partager avec vous, mes amis, je voulais partager un peu de mon bonheur. » _Son regard bienveillant s'arrêta sur une certaine brunette dans le public. Une brunette dont le visage s'était éclaircit et qui lui sourit, reconnaissante. Kathrine marqua une pause, puis se retourna vers son mari, qui se tenait juste derrière elle. _« Je n'ai jamais vraiment cru au grand amour. Ni même aux fins heureuses. Et puis j'ai rencontré Frederick, et… mon chérie, tu as tout changé. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Tu m'as donné envie d'y croire. De vivre mon propre conte de fée… »_ Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune femme, une larme d'émotion.

_« Tu es tout pour moi. Sans toi, je ne serais rien… » _

L'homme s'approcha doucement et prit sa femme dans ses bras, encerclant sa taille entre ses bras forts. _« Je voudrais profiter de cet instant ou nous sommes tous réunis pour vous faire une annonce… »_

Sa voix se brisa sous l'effet de l'émotion. Le public retint son souffle, encouragent la blondinette à continuer. Elle approcha ses lèvres a nouveau du micro, ses lèvres tremblantes.

_« Nous attendons un bébé… »_

Applaudissement, cris de joies, félicitations fusèrent dans la pièce, résonnant contre les murs de briques blanches.

Camouflant le bruit de talons qui s'éloignait.

Camouflant les paroles d'une blondinette.

Et quand Kathrine chercha des yeux son amie, la brunette qui était assise à la cinquième table, pour témoigner de sa joie, elle trouva la chaise vide.

Regina était partie.

* * *

><p><em>« Regina ? »<em>

Elle cacha ses larmes, son visage rougit entre ses mains, cacha sa peine, son cœur brisé. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle la voie ainsi, plus maintenant… Plus maintenant qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées, maintenant qu'elles avaient décidés de repartir a zéro. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle essayait, quelque chose se produisait, le passé refaisait surface, elle s'enfermait dans une bulle. Pour ne faire de mal a personne. Pour ne pas se faire de mal.

_« Regina… »_

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, une chaleur agréable se diffuser dans tout son corps. La brunette frissonna. Il faisait si froid dehors, maintenant que la nuit était tombée, maintenant que son visage était trempé, que son cœur refusait de se réparer. Mais il y avait cette main. Cette main, c'était la seule chose a laquelle elle pouvait encore se rattacher, cette main tendue, qui était prête a la relever a la moindre chute.

_« Il ne voudrait pas te voir si triste. »_

Elle sentit ses bras forts enserrer sa taille, sa poitrine qui se levait et se baissait a chacune de ses respirations. Elle sentait son corps contre le sien, sa tête posée sur son épaule, l'odeur de ses cheveux, douce fragrance.

_« C'est ce que je me suis dis pendant tout ce temps… « Il ne voudrait pas te voir si triste »… A chaque fois que j'avais l'impression de tomber, a chaque fois que je repensais à son visage pur, à ses yeux délicatement fermés... »_

Un nouveau frémissement secoua le corps de Regina.

_« Il voudrait que l'on soit forte. Qu'on surmonte cette épreuve. Il voudrait qu'on se batte jusqu'au bout, tu ne crois pas ? »_

Elle avait raison. Elle avait toujours eu raison. La brunette releva doucement la tête, puis, d'un geste doux, presque hésitant, elle posa ses mains sur celle de la shérif. Elles restèrent quelques longues minutes en silences, leurs deux regards plantés sur la voûte céleste qui les surplombaient.

_« Tu crois qu'il peut nous voir, de la ou il est ? » _demanda doucement la mairesse, cherchant parmi les étoiles, celle qui brillait le plus.

_« Oui… »_

Elle se serra un petit peu plus dans les bras accueillant de son amante retrouvée, tournant son regard mouillé vers ses yeux verts emprunts de gentillesse, trouvant au fin fond de cette immensité jade, la force dont elle avait besoin.

_« Tu crois qu'il est heureux ? »_

_« J'en suis persuadée… »_

La brunette sourit doucement, puis se retourna dans les bras de la femme qu'elle aimait, pressant son front contre le sien. Elle ferma les yeux, laissa le vent effacer les traces de ses larmes, laissa ses mains voyager timidement entre les mèches dorées.

_« Il voudrait que tu sois heureuse, Regina. Que nous soyons heureuses… »_

* * *

><p><strong>Quelques mois plus tard.<strong>

La douceur des draps de soie sur sa peau.

L'odeur de sa chevelure, doux mélange d'épice et d'innocence.

La sensation des premiers rayons du soleil sur son visage encore endormi.

L'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques secondes.

Les mèches blondes dispersées sur sa poitrine, une tête reposant entre ses deux seins.

Elle sourit.

Elle est heureuse.

_« Emma ? »_

Un grognement. Elle sent son souffle chaud effleurer sa peau nue.

Sa peau nue sur laquelle brûlaient toujours les milles baisers qu'on y avait parsemés la veille.

Elle serre protectivement son corps brûlant contre le sien. Leurs jambes sont entremêlées.

_« Mmmmmhhh, Gina ? »_

_« Oui ? »_

La blondinette relève doucement la tête pour admirer la beauté qui lui fait face, pour admirer ses yeux encore ensommeillés, ses lèvres gonflées a force d'avoir été embrassées, sa poitrine qui montait et descendait calmement. Ses yeux, océans de jade se plantent dans les siens, et c'est presque avec joie qu'elle décide de se noyer dans ses eaux tumultueuses.

_« Je t'aime. »_

Ses lèvres se posent timidement sur les siennes, leurs langues mènent un ballet gracieux, lent, rempli de sincérité. D'amour. Leurs mains se joignent, leurs peaux se mêlent.

_« Moi aussi je t'aime. »_

Elles se sourient. Elles sont bien. Elle voudrait rester tout la journée au lit, allongée l'une contre l'autre, sans se soucier du temps qui passe, sans se soucier du temps qu'il fait. Mais le devoir les appelle.

La reine et la sauveuse se lèvent, main dans la main, puis, comme tout les matins, prennent ensemble le chemin de la cuisine, ou elles déjeunent avec leur fils. Comme tous les matins, Regina sourit, regardant sa petite famille réunit autour de la table.

Ils prennent leur temps, rient, discutent, profitent de ce moment ensemble avant que l'inévitable ne se produisent. Et puis quand l'heure sonne, tous avancent doucement vers l'entrée, la ou leur chemin se sépare, s'arrêtent quelques secondes devant le portrait d'un enfant, accroché au mur, devant son nom, Timéo Swan-Mills, et sourient.

Puis Regina prend le chemin de la mairie, Henry du lycée, Emma du poste, la tête pleine de souvenirs qui ne sont plus douloureux a présent.

Ils se quittent, pour quelques minutes, quelques heures, mais au fond ils savent que quoi qu'il arrive, ils se retrouveront toujours.

En haut, au dessus de la maison de brique blanche brille une étoile tardive, qui s'efface lentement et pour laisser place à la lumière du soleil. Dans le ciel, il n'y a plus de nuages.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Qu'en avez vous pensé?<strong>

**N'hésitez pas a me faire part de vos impressions, conseils, questions que j'accueillerai toujours avec plaisir !**

**Merci de m'avoir lu !**

**A très bientot pour de nouvelles histoires...**

**-RedSnow1**


End file.
